Cypryssss
Cypryssss competed in I'm A Speedrunner 7, reaching the semi-final of said tournament, but not without some controversy. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Cypryssss was grouped with Playsihull, Sharkswithshells and CityRuler1. He defeated Playsihull in a Toy Story 2 race to defeat Slime Time with 10 Pizza Planet Tokens. He didn't do any other races (well, at least there aren't any other races from him on the IAS 7 channel) but still went through to Round 2 for some reason. He faced Slodgeball, again in Toy Story 2, and had Slodgeball not fallen off the tree in Andy's Neighbourhood then it would have been a much closer contest. Yet, as it stood, Cypryssss went through. Cypryssss was drawn with Zaydskate in Round 3 and it is here where the controversy began. From what is known, they disagreed over what the speedrun should be, which then caused more problems as Cypryssss had to go away for 5 days and would furthermore be very busy during the preceding 5 days, meaning that he would be basically inactive for a full 10 days. Ratchet5 ended up doing a randomisation for them and Cypryssss, yet again playing Toy Story 2, defeated Zaydskate and moved onto Round 4. In Round 4, the potential problems regarding Cypryssss' away time came to fruition as it arose that he would not be able to complete his speedrun against semi-final opponent MuddyMaestro until a full 6 days after the deadline. This was of great irritation as all other Round 4 matches had been completed and the Grand Final was all but ready to be done. CrystalFissure also alleged that Cypryssss would in fact have been able to do the run but was being lazy and refusing to cooperate with Muddy. To settle the dispute, Ratchet5 made a poll video in which everyone was given 5 options to vote for. The winning option was for Cypryssss to be kicked out, and to have a Quarter-Final losers race wherein the winner would go through to the Semi-Final to replace Cypryssss. Nintendogen64 was meant to race TheAFH013 in this match, but TheAFH013 dropped out of it, which meant that Nintendogen64 got a bye to the Semi-Final. However, Cypryssss was given another chance in a second Semi-Final losers' race, where he would've been against Ratchet5, who was the runner-up in the first losers' race. However, he wasn't able to do a race, so it was instead decided that he and Ratchet5 would both instead record their own runs and put them together to determine the winner. However, days after he had said that he would be recording a run, he hadn't been online on Skype, so Ratchet5 decided to give Nintendogen64 yet another chance at getting back into the tournament, and race him instead. Ratchet5 won the race, which meant that he went through to the Grand Final. Cypryssss did eventually send his run, and he had in fact managed to beat Ratchet5, but because the Grand Final was almost finished by this point, it didn't matter. Despite this, Cypryssss has joined an elite group of speedrunners to not lose a single match. Today Cypryssss is believed to still be in contact with Crash41596 and others, who supported him throughout the IAS 7 controversy. TheAFH013 later stated that Cypryssss was in actual fact a pretty cool guy and that the debacle was entirely Zaydskate's fault. CrystalFissure regrets his cynicism regarding Cypryssss's situation, but acknowledged that it had to be done in order to prevent the tournament from having yet another extension. Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe